Ruby
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Ruby: ~5,000 BCE - Present Born shortly after Lilith's departure from the Garden of Eden, while Lilith enjoyed the hospitality of the Gods of Uruk, this demon was Lilith's first child, becoming the first of the Lilim. (I should point out here that while she may be technically half-Daimon, the father's parentage isn't taken into account for designation as a Lilim). Named Inanna by her father, the Sumerian Moon God took possession of his daughter and insisted she become an active member of their pantheon. She proved quite popular, becoming venerated as their goddess of sex, war, justice, and political power. The priestesses of Inanna wore robes of scarlet, the color signifying their mistress, and where titled 'Hor', or 'beloved ones. It was perhaps this attitude towards marriage that resulted in the meaning of 'Hor' becoming 'Whore' and the color red being associated with sex. But though her priestesses may not have married, Inanna did. She married another deity, the pasture god Dumuzid. Their carnal acts became the basis for many intimate rituals and acts of worships in her temples. At some point, Dumuzid was killed and Inanna sought to seduce the hero Gilgamesh, the son of her brother. She knew her brother had took to bed with an angel. Likewise, Inanna knew their child was of supernal stock. She was sure that the offspring of herself and Gilgamesh could prove powerful, however Gilgamesh was not inclined to the offer and he continually rebuffed her advances. Inanna then alerted Gilgamesh's cousin, Asmodel, the "Bull of Heaven" to an exorcism spell that could cast Gilgamesh's friend (and Inanna's half brother) Enkidu to Hell. When Gilgamesh retreated to Hell to avoid his cousins, Inanna followed him. Eventually, however, she grew bored of seducing Gilgamesh and focused on the realm of Kur, the kingdom of the Void for Sumerian, Akkadian, and Babylonian souls. Inanna saw the power Nergal held with these souls, so she made moves against him, but she doubted the power his wife Ereshkigal and her six siblings had and was imprisoned. Eventually, she was released from her prison in the Dreaming after seducing Olethros, who had become fascinated by a Goddess of War and Sex, Politics and Justice. The dichotomy of her purview was of great interest to him and soon enough she was allowed to return to Earth. Now called Eisheth, this demon visited Hell. After showing that she was quite entertaining at court, Eisheth became part of Lucifer's harem. Much like other infernal concubines, Eisheth was able to use her time in the King's Harem to secure her a proper title. For a newly-minted Princess of Hell and former goddess of politics, Eisheth didn't enjoy ruling her slice of Hell as much as she thought she would. After Lucifer took a holiday to Earth, she decided to do the same. Taking on the name 'Ruby', she decided to return to Earth to see what new interesting things there were to be found there. She arrived weeks before the Manhattaning. When the politics of Earth went 'soft' on her, she decided to look for entertainment elsewhere. At a diner in Metropolis, it's said she found what she was looking for: French Fries. Today, Ruby wanders Earth. Rumor is she's satisfying simple appetites and if left to do so will likely leave on her own accord, which could be why she has yet to be actively targeted for exorcism. But I'm not so sure... Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) No one but Lilith (and possibly Lucifer) know this demon's true name. Eisheth Zenunim (or just 'Eisheth' for short) is what she was referred to as in the oldest texts of lore I could find, but the thing is it's not actually a name at all. It's simply Hebrew for "Woman of Whoredom" and thus it's more apt to refer to it as a title. * She went by Inanna in ancient times, while assuming the role of an Underworld Deity and gaining a cult of worship. Because of this, many occult scholars believe that to be her true name, but even that is incorrect. When a demonologist attempted to use that name during the Black Plague to exorcise her, she supposedly explained (right before gutting the unfortunate exorcist) that her father may have named her that, but not before her mother gave her a true name which she kept to herself. * It is possible that even Ruby herself does not know her true name. This could be why she has sometimes introduced herself as "Mystery" or played coy when pressed for a name rather than offering one of her many aliases. * The modern alias "Ruby" may come from the Book of Revelation where she is said to be riding a red beast or it may be a reference to the robes worn by her ancient priestesses.Network Files: Ruby Threat Assessment Resources * Infernal Lilim Physiology ** Astral Convention ** Electrokinesis ** Empathic Manipulation ** Enhanced Supernatural Senses ** Immortality & Regeneration ** Infernal Sorcery ** Lilim Kiss (Narcotic, Toxic, Venomous) ** Shapeshifting ** Telekinesis ** Teleportation (including across dimensional boundaries) * Legendary Seductress, Warrior, Manipulator, and Investigator * Secret Dagger of Ishtar Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Supernal Sorcery * Vulnerability to Cold Iron Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Weapons: 7 - Legendary * Expertise: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * Ruby has a Threat Assessment ranking of 120, marking her as a Severe Threat. Notes * Ruby is a character from the Supernatural TV series. * Her appearance is based on Katie Cassidy, one of the two actresses who portrayed her on the show. * Note from Roy: "Obviously, a lot of changes needed to be made to fit Supernatural's demons into the cosmology of the DC Universe and my own particular vision for Hell. I hope you enjoy this. It features a lot of inspiration from an area of ancient mythology which many people aren't familiar with, with also ties to Christian scripture, Jewish mysticism, and Neil Gaiman's the Sandman.". Links and References * Appearances of Ruby * Character Gallery: Ruby Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Hell Clan Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Severe Threat Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Unique Physiology Category:Electrokinesis Category:Empathy Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Immortality Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Magic Category:Shapeshifting Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Seduction Category:Deception Category:Investigation Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:27th Reality Category:Identity Unknown Category:Height 5' 9"